Chapter 440
God Serena is the 440th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Team Natsu and Mest deciding to go after Makarov to save him, Gajeel overhears their conversation and forms a second rescue team. Meanwhile, at the newborn Magic Council, now formed by Ten Wizard Saints, Levy finds out how strong Alvarez Empire is and starts to wonder about God Serena's whereabouts, only to hear that the latter joined Alvarez's Spriggan 12, who are Mages as strong as him, shocking her and Jura in the process. Summary With Team Natsu being worried about Makarov's safety, Mest informs them about a temporary Magic Council formed by the Ten Wizard Saints with Warrod's help, going further by telling them that the Council recognizes Alvarez Empire as a threat. Saying that the councilors are drawing a line of defense on the west, Mest expresses his wonder about Makarov's whereabouts. That being said, Natsu wants the group to go after Makarov to help him, gaining initial support from his fellow members until Erza interrupts them, telling them that they can't infiltrate the western continent without a plan due to the enemy being powerful, being considered so even by Makarov himself. As a Guild Master, she then wishes that the guild gets rebuilt and that the members get together once again. However, as a Mage, Erza comes to a conclusion that only the present members will go save Makarov and then return. Elsewhere, Gajeel manages to overhear the conversation due to his improved hearing and concludes that the other group will be made, albeit taking a different route. Meanwhile, Juvia wonders about Gray and Mirajane tells her that the latter left to follow Erza and Mest along with Lucy and Natsu, with the former being scared of what might happen between Gray and her love rival. After a brief moment, though, Gajeel arrives and tells the group about the reformation of Fairy Tail Team B. He then tells them it's time to get to Laxus, shocking Cana to hear that he might know where the latter is. Concurrently, at the reformed Magic Council, Jura, now as its member, approves Fairy Tail's reformation and expresses his hope for Fairy Tail members to find Makarov soon. Happy as well to see Fairy Tail's revival, Warrod starts joking around, only to be interrupted by Wolfheim who employs his Magic once the former continues to joke with him, explaining him the seriousness of the situation. The argument is then settled with the arrival of Hyberion, the new Chairman of the Magic Council, who states the they should set an example to all Mages. As he states that they, as Wizard Saints, stand a little chance against Alvarez, Levy gets frightened, wondering about God Serena. This makes Jura wonder about the latter as well, but Hyberion replies by saying that God Serena left the continent and subsequently became a member of Alvarez Empire, joining as one of the Spriggan 12 who are on equal power level as him. Hearing such thing, Jura and Levy get greatly shocked. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *Beast Transformation Armors used * Weapons used * Arc Navigation